Watch Me Grow
by Glistening Teardrop
Summary: Rose and Emmett decide to adopt 10yr old Bella from Forks orphanage. The Cullen's welcome her with open arms, while Edward tries to protect her. Watch as family drama and hilarity develops, and the growth of ExB
1. A Change In The Weather

**hi :)**

**i've been M.I.A the last few months and im sorry that Tamsin Oak Academy hasn't been updated regularly. i know these stories have already been done but i really wanted to write one myself. constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**SUMMARY: I still don't know why I'm here at the orphanage, either they don't want me to know or they don't know themselves. Interview after interview and i've never been adopted, all the couples want little, _pretty, _kids. Ha! count me out. Wait! why is Mrs Marshall looking at me? why is that couple looking at me? . . . **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Twilight nor Edward Cullen, sigh.**

* * *

**Chapter one: A Change in the Weather**

"Stupid, ancient CD player," I muttered to myself,"Stupid orphanage." I'd had enough everything not working in this place. First off the CD player is broken, then there's the piano that has twelve broken keys on it, only two out of the four TVs work and the library is in constant need of updating.

Frustrated, I flung myself onto my bed and layed perfectly still.

"Bellaaa, Bellaaa", Sung a voice that I knew too well. Ugh, I groaned and rolled over and covered my ears.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Sighing, I rolled back over and peered at the little chatterbox.

"What do you want Summer?" I asked while I propped myself up, leaning on my shoulder.

The little girl in front of me giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. I must admit, whoever called her Summer had her personally captured completely with her name. She was always bright and bubbly and laughing, and somehow she seemed to like me - the complete opposite. She even looked like a Summer, with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and freckles that covered her nose.

Summer climbed up onto my bed and sat on my stomach,"Guess what,"she said.

I knew were this was going. For the past week and a half she had this same talk with me.

I played along,"I don't know. What?"

She started to giggle again, then she rolled off me and layed down beside me.

"It's my birthday tomorrow!" She hollered, opening up her arms like she was trying to hug somebody.

"Oh really?" I smirked at her,"And how old are you going to be?"

She sat up straight,"I'm gonna be six!" She said proudly.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yep," popping the _p. _She leaned back down and reached out to touch my gold locket necklace. I've been told that I had it since the first day I arrived here.

"Still like it?" I asked.

"When I'm older I'm going to buy one just like it." She said still staring at it.

The light went out in the hall and a loud, booming voice called out,"Alrighty kids it's nine thirty, 'bout time you lot went to bed." A shadow filtered past our door, then a figure came into view. It was Mr Marshall.

"Come on ladies, light's out," he said.

"Yes sir," I nodded my head, took Summer's hand and led her to her bed across the room.

After she jumped in, I tucked her in nice and snug.

"But _Belly,"_ she wined,"I don't want to go to bed.-_yawn_- I'm not tired yet."

"Yes you are," she opened her mouth to object but I spoke again,"And you know, if you go to sleep sooner the sooner you'll be six."

Her big blue eyes lit up,"Really?"

"Really," I smiled and kissed her forehead,"Now go to sleep."

I turned off our room light before I walked back over to my bed and glided under the covers.

"'Night Bella," Summer whispered. Her voice bouncing back off the walls.

"'Night Summer."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Summer. Happy birthday to you!"

Cheering erupted from the room as everybody hugged and kissed Summer. I stood to the back of the room away from the suffocating crowd. The entire orphanage was here to celebrate Summer's birthday, but then there aren't really that many kids here. Maybe thirty.

"Bella?!" I heard my name being called from somewhere inside the mob, "Belly?!" I saw Summer's figure scanning through the crowd to try and spot me. Once she did she waved excitedly and called me over.

I slowly made my way over, hands in my pockets. Some kids looked at me strangely, they didn't understand how I was so calm about living in the orphanage, sometimes they would ask me, but I never gave them a straight answer. I didn't want to mess up their futures. I knew there was nothing I could do with my life, I have nothing to offer anybody, even at my age I knew this and I have come to accept that. My job is to look after Summer, she is like a sister to me, a very cute, sweet, annoying, lovable little sister. I was going to teach her everything I know and get her out of her so she will grow up and be able to have choices concerning her life.

"Here's your bit of cake Bella," she smiled and gave me a napkin with a slice of ice cream cake on it.

I half-heartily smiled at her then disappeared back to my spot away from the crowd.

It was almost lights out, and Summer was still playing with her new dolls from Mr and Mrs Marshall.

I walked over and sat on the ground next to her, my legs sprawling out in front of me.

Summer looked at me curiously as I pulled out a box from behind me.

"Happy birthday Summer," I smiled and gave her the present.

She immediately dropped her dolls and took the box from my hands. I chuckled at her eagerness to open it. She popped the lid off and turned the box upside down. Out fell a gold locket necklace. She held it in her hand and looked closely, then she gasped.

"No!" she whispered, then handed it back to me.

"What are you going?" I asked holding my hands up in the air so she couldn't give it back.

"It's yours."

"No, it's yours," I pushed her arms back.

"But-"

"It's a gift from me."

"But, it's _yours."_

"Not anymore," I took the necklace from her and clipped it around her neck.

The second I finished she lept into my arms and squeezed me.

"Thank you so much Bella!"

"It's fine. It looks better on you anyway." We both smiled at each other.

Mr Marshall walked past our door again, "Lights out girls," he said, then walked off.

I tucked Summer in bed like I do every night, kissed her forehead and turned our light off.

"How old are you Bella?" she asked.

"I'm ten," I whispered.

She let out a tired laugh,"Your old."

"Whatever," I replied, smiling.

"This has been the best birthday ever, Bella," Summer whispered.

"I'm glad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

I sat down at my usual spot at the dinning table for breakfast, in the corner and out of sight. The room was buzzing with conversations.

"Quiet down everyone!" Mrs Marshall clapped her hands, "Emily, Luke _shh. _That means you to River." She clapped her hands a second time and the room quietened down. "Okay everybody I have an announcement to make! We have a family coming in today who are looking to adopt one of you children. They are coming around 1pm, so I do ask you to all be on your best behaviour!" Mummers erupted from around that table.

"Quiet children!" The room went dead silent again,"Their are the McCarty's and I do hope that you make an effort to talk to them. They are a lovely family, and remember best behaviours! That is all."

Everybody quickly went into discussions about who they thought would get adopted.

Summer tapped me on the shoulder.

"Who do you thinks gonna go?" she asked.

"I can tell you who won't be going?" I pointed to myself.

"Why not?"

_Because nobody wants me, _I wanted to say_because I have nothing to offer, because nobody wants a failure. _Those seemed pretty harsh so I settled for something less depressing.

"Because I'm not gonna leave you." I smiled at her.

_No wait, scratch that. That was equally depressing._ Summer was all I had, I didn't want to leave her.

"Your gonna leave sometime, Bella. I just know it and your gonna be _so _happy."

_Yeah right._

By the time 1pm rolled around people couldn't stop twitching. Everybody had a fake smile plastered on their face and were too dressed up for a normal day.

I -on the other hand- just sat in our deserted, miserable excuse for a library. No, I actually wouldn't call it a library, more like a room with three book shelves. I was wearing a pare of skinny jeans and graphic t-shirt, and picked up the kids edited copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _

I sat down on the blanket covered lounge and read up to the part when Elizabeth finds out that Mr Darcy broke up Jane and My Bingley, when I heard a soft voice call from the doorway.

"Must be some book."

I glanced up and gasped. I was officially staring face to face with the most beautiful woman on the planet. She was very tall and had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, even her golden eyes were beautiful. She smiled a breathtaking smile and took a step in the room.

"May I come in?" She asked.

I nodded, trying to find my voice.

"H-how long h-have you been standing there?" I put the book down as she sat next to me.

"Hmm, ten minutes maybe?"

"Why?" I scratched my neck. Her eyes quickly flitered to the spot were my hand was scratching then back up to my face just as quickly.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but I wanted to talk to you."

While she fiddled with a ring on her finger I noticed that she was really pale, and I mean _really _pale. Paler than the the 'albino'.

The lady must've noticed me looking at her because she laughed.

"It is quite difficult to get a tan in Forks."

"I'll say."

She chuckled again, it sounded like bells. I could only imagine that's what fairys sounded like.

Her eyes zoned in on the book I had just been reading.

"Pride and Prejudice?" She asked.

I dipped my head and blushed, a very annoying trait of mine.

"Yes," I answered, "When I'm older I'm going to read the proper ones."

Then something dawned on me.

"Wait!" The lady seemed a little shocked by my outburst,"You're not the one adopting here today, are you?"

She chuckled softly,"As a matter of fact I am." She extended her hand to me,"Rosalie McCarty."

I shook her hand, it was very warm, like she had just been standing in front of a fire.

"Bella Swan. No offence Mrs McCarty, but aren't you too young to be adopting. I mean, I see old people in here more than people like you."

"Bella dear, please call me Rosalie, and no offence taken." She grinned at me and I smiled back.

"So how old are you Bella?" She asked.

"I'm ten."

"Really?" She seemed surprised. "I thought you were older than that."

I grinned,"That's what everybody says. Mrs Marshall told me I was born at 25 and get older every year."

"Well you do seem very smart," Mrs McCarty said.

My smile faltered,"I'm not," I whispered.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but I didn't want anybodies pity.

"Hey," I jumped up from the lounge,"You wanted to adopt a kid right? I'll show you around."

"Bella, that's a very sweet offer, but I've already had a look around." Mrs McCarty said as she pushed herself off the lounge,"And I think I've already chosen as well."

"Oh," My enthusiasm faded instantly. I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me for some strange reason.

"Are you okay Bella?" Mrs McCarty asked. As she got closer to me, I took a step back.

"Yes." _Don't feel sorry for me. Please, please don't feel sorry for me._

_"_Rosie baby?" A strong voice called out. I looked towards the door and saw another beautiful man who I could only assume was Mr McCarty. He looked so strong, like he could squish me bewteen his fingers. His black hair was cut short and he had the same golden eyes as Mrs McCarty.

He looked down at me and smiled, i couldn't help but give him a timid smile back.

"Hello, my name's Emmett McCarty and who might you be?"

"Bella Swan" I answered.

"We have to leave Bella," Mrs McCarty said and gave me a comforting smile,"But I'm sure we'll see you a little later."

"Okay," I mumbled and looked down at my shoes.

"C'mon Rosie," Mr McCarty pulled Mrs McCarty to his side as they walked to the door,"Bye Bella." His loud voice rattled the room.

"Bye," I said softly. Mrs McCarty winked at me before they disappeared from my sight.

I spent a few moments just standing in that spot, concentrating on my breathing, before I crumpled back onto the lounge. My stomach felt funny, like I was going to throw up. I wrapped my arms around it and crunched up into a ball.

My eyes started tearing up and before I could stop it they overflowed and ran down my face. I pushed my face into my knees and sobbed.

It was at that moment when I realised that I actually wanted to be adopted.

* * *

**That took me 2 hours to right, my neck hurts :P**

**please review and let me know what you think.**

**xxxxx**


	2. Was Not Expecting That

**hey :)**

**i got a great response in the first 24hours after posting this, so i want to say thanks heaps to all my readers!!**

**i didn't mention before but there is a picture of Bella's locket that she gave to Summer on my profile ^^**

**I wasn't expecting to get this out so quickly, but seriously don't expect another one soon. i really should have been studying today but i din't feel like it.**

**enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly i don't own Twilight (sniffle)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I spent a few moments just standing in that spot, concentrating on my breathing, before I crumpled back onto the lounge. My stomach felt funny, like I was going to throw up. I wrapped my arms around it and crunched up into a ball._

_My eyes started tearing up and before I could stop it they overflowed and ran down my face. I pushed my face into my knees and sobbed._

_It was at that moment when I realised that I actually wanted to be adopted._

_~~*~~_

**Chapter Two: Was Not Expecting That**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I chanted as I held my head in my hands. I had never had this problem before, I had never _wanted _to be adopted before. So why now? What's so different now?

Mrs McCarty, she was what's different now.

She seemed to take such an interest in me, like she honestly wanted to talk to me. Nobody has ever acted like that towards me; except Summer. All the other couples wanted cute, sweet, perfect little kids, not some ten year old who had "attitude" problems. Take the Parker's for example,

_*Flashback*_

_It was three days after my 8th birthday and I was listening to my brand new CD player that the orphanage gave me. We had been told at breakfast that a couple - called the Parker's - were coming and for us all to be on our best behaviour._

_I was laying on my bed just listening to the music when an old lady knocked on my door. She was very short, wore large cricle glasses and her grey hair was pilled tightly on her head._

_She didn't smile as she sat next to me ._

_"What's your name child?" She no less than demanded. She placed her fingers under my chin and inspected my face._

_I was so shocked by her abruptness that I stuttered,"B-bella Swan-n"._

_The lady shook her head, No,no. That stuttering just won't do,"She murmured._

_Then the twenty questions started._

_"Do you always listen to that music? What's you second name? Do you wear dresses? How often do you go to church? What's your education like? Do you always stutter? How many fingers do you have?" _

_I couldn't help but stare at her with my mouth open. The woman was crazy!_

_Her arms crossed,"Well?" She demanded._

_"I-I . . . what was the first question?" _

_She glared at me,"Weren't you listening to a thing I said? Typical, kids these days. So lazy. Or are you just stupid?"_

_My anger flared. I was _not _stupid!_

_"Listen lady, I don't like you and you don't like me, so why don't you just leave?"_

_She gasped and stood up from my bed glaring down at me. I stood up then, we were face to face. Her eyes were bulging out of her head. If I wasn't so angry at the time I probably would've laughed. _

_She pointed a wrinkly, old finger at me, "Don't talk back to me!" I was fuming by now,"Now you listen here young lady! Never, in all my years have I met such a disobedient, rude little girl!"_

_I had reached my limit._

_"Get. Out."_

_She did a double take._

_"What!?"_

_"I said," I gritted my teeth,"Get. Out."_

_She was flabbergasted, her mouth kept opening but no words were coming out and she was blinking twice as much. Then she started waving her arms around._

_"That's it! I've had enough of you!" She shrieked and stormed out of my room. I heard her muttering something along the lines of 'So rude!' and 'Thought this place was full of ladies' when she turned the corner._

_*End of Flashback*_

As you can tell, I never had much luck with adoptive couples.

I sniffled again as I stood up from the lounge. I had gotten my hopes up without even realising it, hopes of actually having a home to go to, hopes of having someone to love, hopes of having my mum and dad back again. Now those dreams have been crushed right before my eyes.

I sucked in a deep breath, wiped my eyes and trudged out of the library.

While I was turning a corner, I ran into Summer. She bent over to rest her hands on her knees, breathing shallow. I bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Summer?"

She looked up at me and smiled,"Yeah," she panted, then pointed behind her,"Mrs Marshall wants to see you."

I stood up straight,"Oh?" Why would she want to see me?

"Yep, she asked me to get you right away." Summer grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her. She took off so fast (and without warning) that I almost fell down.

"Bella," she wined,"Stop being so clumsy."

I was taken back,"I can't help being clumsy."

Summer looked at me from the corner of her eye and poked her tongue out. That made me chuckle.

We made it to Mrs Marshall's office in, I don't know, one minute?

Summer and I sat down on the chairs outside her door to catch our breaths. I could hear a conversation brewing behind the door. I looked up to see three figures standing behind the glass window. In there stood Mrs Marshall and Mrs and Mr McCarty. My breath hitched.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked, following my gaze.

I had to force my eyes away from the door and look at Summer,"Why am I here?"

She shrugged,"I dunno. Miss didn't say."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, still listening to the bubbles of voices.

Suddenly the door opened, making Summer and I jump in our seats.

Mrs Marshall was leading Mr and Mrs McCarty out of her office, she looked worried. I stood up and Summer came next to me and took my hand. I gulped. Mrs McCarty had a kind smile on her face while Mr McCarty held her close.

"Hello again, Bella," Mrs McCarty said.

I nodded my head at her.

They walked over to me and Summer, stopping a few feet in front of us. Mr McCarty knelt down in front of us and shook Summer's hand.

"Hello, my name is Emmett. What's your name?" He asked.

Summer chewed on her fingernails (a bad habit that she picked up from me).

"Take your fingers out of your mouth dear,"Mrs Marshall walked over and wiped Summer's wet hand with some tissues.

"Summer," she mumbled to Mr McCarty.

"It's lovely to meet you Summer."

She nodded and looked down at her shoes.

"Summer dear, would you please help me in the game room? Mr and Mrs McCarty would like to speak with Bella," Mrs Marshall took her small hand.

Summer looked at me, her big blue eyes were confused. I nodded to her, telling her to go. She let go of my hand and Mrs Marshall leaded her out of the waiting room.

Once she was out of sight, I looked back up at the McCarty's.

"You wouldn't mind talking with us, would you Bella?" Mrs McCarty asked as she came and crouched down next to Mr McCarty.

I didn't understand the situation, but it would be nice to talk to someone different than the people around here.

"Okay," I answered.

They beamed at each other before getting up off the ground.

"How about you show us your room, Bella,"Mr McCarty said. I nodded and walked next to them. I was surprised when he held my hand. His hand felt cold, as if he had been holding a snowball.

I gazed down at our hands then up to his face. He was looking down at me also.

I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't help but giggle. That made him smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I smiled and squeezed his hand,"You have a big hand, sir."

He peered down at our hands,"Yes, I suppose I do," we grinned at each other,"So were is you room?"

I lead us out of the waiting room and long a corridor,"This way!"

We were at my room when something dawned on me.

"Wait!" I stopped in my tracks.

"What is it Bella?"

"Where's Mrs McCarty?"

A musical chuckle came from behind me. I spun around to find Mrs McCarty smiling at us, then she sighed.

"Something the matter Rosie?" Mr McCarty asked.

"Nope," she smiled, her eyes twinkling,"Nothing at all."

I grinned at them both. Then with my free hand, opened up my door.

It's at times like these when I wished I had a pretty place. One that had lots of colour and space and a big bed and bathroom, like you see in movies. Instead of a small, dull room with two beds in it, two dresser draws and one table. There was one big window but all Summer and I ever saw was rain falling down it.

I went down to sit on my bed, thinking that they would follow, but they didn't. They stood silently in my doorway, inspecting my room.

"Not what you thought, huh?" I guessed, swinging my legs back and forth off my bed. Now they probably thought I was as boring as my room.

Mrs McCarty shook her head.

"You can come in if you want," I said,"I mean, you don't have to, but . . ."

The couple finally broke out of their trance and came over to sit with me, one on either side.

Mr McCarty leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What's your favourite colour Bella?" He asked suddenly.

I was confused,"Why?"

Mrs McCarty smiled,"We just want to get to know you. Is that okay?"

_Was it okay?_ I didn't know. I'd probably just end up getting hurt again.

"I'm not very interesting," I mumbled looking down at my shoes.

"I don't believe that for a second," Mr McCarty softly. I looked up at him and he smiled warmly down at me. I'm not entirely sure why I did what I did but at the time it felt right.

I hugged him.

He froze for a moment then gently hugged me back. It made me feel so warm inside, I couldn't help the grin that grew on my face.

When he let go of me I looked over to Mrs McCarty, still grinning. Her eyes were sparkling, I'd never seen any body's do that before.

"It changes from time to time" I answered, "but today I like gold."

* * *

We talked for a very long time after that and they both asked me so many questions. My favourite ones were when they asked me about music and books. We talked about books so much. I also learnt that they had a piano at their place. I told them about the one we had here and how some of the notes were broken.

And we laughed. I don't think i had ever laughed so much in my life. It felt so easy and natural to be with the McCarty's.

I was still grinning ear-to-ear from our last conversation.

"Okay Bella, I've got one more question for you,"Mrs McCarty said.

"Okay," I said immediately,"Shoot."

She sucked in a deep breath.

"Would you like to live with us?"

* * *

**Woah BIG cliffy. please don't kill me.**

**and if you review it'll make me write faster!!!!!!**

**these chapters have been shorter than my usual ones, but i'll get back into rythm soon**

**please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**XXXXXXXXX **


	3. Introduction To The World

**heyy,**

**well guess what happened to me. i got a scam on my computer! it was a program telling me i had a virus so i would buy their softwear. anyways none of my files were lost (thank god!) so i havnt had to rewrite anything.**

**i've finished my exams last week, and i think i went pretty good. fingers crossed.**

**hope you like this new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: yer, i dont own twilight.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_"Okay Bella, I've got one more question for you,"Mrs McCarty said._

_"Okay," I said immediately,"Shoot."_

_She sucked in a deep breath._

_"Would you like to live with us?"_

_~~*~~_

I sat rigidly on the bed.

Completely shocked.

It felt as though I had just been winded, but without feeling the pain.

My entire system shut down. Like I was frozen in time. No breathing, no blinking, no moving. All I could do was stare at the plain wall in front of me.

Mrs McCarty's face fell as she looked at me,"Bella?,"She asked,"Bella? Are you okay?"

I wanted to answer her, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Maybe we should throw some water on her?" Mr McCarty suggested.

Mrs McCarty shot him a stern look.

She then turned her attention back to me,"Bella? Can you hear me?" She asked frantically.

I finally blinked for the first time in what felt like forever. My breathing came back in short ragged gasps. I slightly raised my right hand. It was trembling. Slowly, I reached over to my other arm, then pinched it.

"Ow!"I hissed and quickly jerked my hand back. The spot I pinched became red and started throbbing.

"Bella!" Mrs McCarty cried out. I felt the bed shift as she turned to face me. She placed her cool hand over the spot I had pinched, soothing it.

"What did you do that for?"

I dropped my head back down to look at my arm. It took me a long moment to find my voice.

"To make sure I wasn't dreaming." I mumbled.

Mr McCarty lowered his head so he could see my face,"And why would you be dreaming, Bella?"

I wrapped my arms around me knees and hid my face between the, so I was curled up into a safe ball.

"Because nobody ever wants me," I mumbled. The words were so true that I couldn't stop the tears that started falling.

I felt a cool hand on my back- which only made me sob harder- and Mrs McCarty's soothing words,"Well, you're not dreaming, Bella, and we are here and we do want you."

I shook my head and started rocking back and forth.

Mr and Mrs McCarty never left me. They stayed until all the tears stopped flowing. Just rubbing my back the entire time.

The tears finally let up and I coughed to remove the uncomfortable feeling in my throat.

"I know that you probably don't believe us, Bella, but we really do want you to live with us," Mrs McCarty spoke so warmly.

I looked up from my position and gazed into her golden eyes. It was impossible to miss the sincerity and earnestness in her eyes. They were glowing with it.

"Really?" My voice croaked.

I felt someone hold my hand. I turned to see Mr McCarty smiling brightly at me.

"Really." He said.

His words sunk in quickly.

_They want me! They want me!_

The grief was eliminated quickly from my body by a surge of heat coursing through my veins. I felt so warm!

I couldn't believe it! I was _so _extremely happy! So blissful! Finally, after ten years, finally!

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I squealed and wrapped my arms tightly around Mr McCarty then Mrs McCarty. She hugged me back fiercely, it felt like she didn't want to let me go.

She leaded me off my bed and gripped my shoulders.

"Is that a yes, Bella?" She asked, gazing into my eyes.

I nodded and continued smiling, and I didn't stop doing either while I stared shouting,"Yes! _Yes!_ **Yes**!."

She smiled so brilliantly and pulled me into her arms tightly. We were both laughing. I was so happy I started crying happy tears.

I pulled out of her arms and wiped my eyes, still smiling.

"Don't tell me you're crying again, Bella?" Mr McCarty joked.

A happy laugh/sob escaped my mouth as I finished wiping my eyes.

He opened his arms to me,"Come here squirt!"

I ran over to him and was enveloped in his cuddle. My face was pushed up against his chest, and he smelled so nice. This is what I always thought a cuddle from my real dad would be like.

He soon released me then went over to hold Mrs McCarty's hand.

"So how 'bout we make this official, aye?" The couple smiled down at me and I grinned right back.

"Sure! Let's go!"

I raced over to them and they grabbed one of my hands each. The fuzzy feeling inside of me kept growing stronger and stronger, making happier and happier. I don't ever remember feeling like this. Ever.

I pulled them quickly down the hallways as fast as I could go. Passing kids in their rooms as we went. For a split second I felt sorry for them not getting adopted, but I hand squeeze from Mrs McCarty gave me that fuzzy feeling all over again. We were in front of Mrs Marshall's office in no time at all.

I knocked on the door and it opened at once. I raced through the door - past a frazzled Mrs Marshall- and sat down at one of the chairs in the office. The three grown ups walked in after me, all sitting in their proper spots.

Mrs Marshall sat in her chair and was shuffling around with some pieces of paper. She fiddled with her glasses as she read one of the sheets.

She placed the paper back on her desk and looked up at us.

"Well Mr and Mrs McCarty," she started," It seems as though you want to adopt our dear Isabella here? Is that correct?"

"Yes, Mrs Marshall," Mrs McCarty nodded.

Mrs Marshall smiled,"Please, call me Joanne. Now I have your forms here. Please read through them thoroughly and then sign them at the bottom," She gestured to the spot,"If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask."

She gave Mr and Mrs McCarty a pen each and they started reading the forms. I got bored very quickly, so I started swinging my legs -something very unusual for me, but I was still feeling giddy so that must've been the reason. Since I realised that I was going to be adopted, I haven't been able to sit still.

They placed the forms back on the desk. Mrs Marshall then turned to me.

"Okay Bella. Now it's your turn to sign the papers." Mrs Marshall handed me a pen.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Just write your name on the line at the bottom. Okay?" She pointed to the line.

I nodded my head then wrote my name messily on the line.

"Thank you Bella." She smiled at me and took the papers.

"Now, Bella," Mrs Marshall lent over the desk and looked down at me,"I have to talk with Mr and Mrs McCarty for a few minutes. How about you go and find Summer?"

My stomach dropped.

_Summer._

What was I going to tell her? How was I going to break it to her that I wouldn't be around anymore? I am more grateful than anything to be adopted, but could I possibly leave her? It'd be like leaving my sister behind.

"Bella? Dear?" Mrs Marshall asked trying to get my attention.

My head snapped up,"Sorry, Miss, I was just thinking."

"About Summer?"

I dipped my head and traced my finger lazily on my pants, "Yes." I whispered.

A cold hand placed itself on top of one of mine. I looked up to see Mrs McCarty smiling down at me. I tried to smile back but my mouth wouldn't co-operate.

"It'll be okay Bella," Mrs Marshall said,"I'm sure Summer's reaction will surprise you. Now you best run along while I have a chat with these nice people."

I nodded my head then jump off my chair.

I found Summer in the game room. She was watching an episode of The Wiggles on the old TV. I remember when we fought over who we thought was the best Wiggle. It seemed to stupid now.

I walked up to her side and sat down on the lounge.

"Summer," I said.

Summer whipped her head around towards me,"Yeah, Bella?"

"I . . . I want to talk to you about something."

I had her full attention now.

She didn't answer so I continued.

"Okay . . . well you see . . . the thing is, um . . . well . . ."

Summer rolled her eyes," Just spit it out."

" Okay. . . okay. I'm getting adopted."

Silence.

I stole a quick glance at Summer from the corner of my eye.

You know in movies when one of the characters make a really bad joke and nobody laughs, then there's this really uncomfortable silence, then usually somebody coughs to try and cover it up. Yeah, well that was one of these moments. An uncomfortable silence.

She took in three deep breaths, then looked at me beaming.

"That's great Bella! I'm happy for you!"

She launched at me and hugged me fierecly.

"Really?" I asked her, then pulled away from the hug.

"Of course," she said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because," I scratched my head," I'm leaving?"

"If its what you want then I'm happy."

"But . . . won't you be sad?"

"Yes, but your my best friend, and you said you'd never be adopted and now you are."

Now it was my turn to hug her.

"Thank you so much Summer!"

"I guess I'll have to play DOLLS with Luke now."

We both laughed, we both know that Luke absolutely _hates _playing DOLLS.

"Ah, it's good to see you girls happy."

Both Summer and I turned around to see Mr and Mrs McCarty and Mrs Marshall just walking through the door.

I jumped up off the lounge and went over to hug Mrs McCarty.

"I'm coming to live with you, Mrs McCarty, I can't believe it!" We beamed at each other.

"Now, Bella, you need to get over this Mrs McCarty business, call me Rose."

"Okay Rose."

"Yeah, hearing Mr McCarty makes me feel old," said Mr McCarty," So just call me Emmett."

I nodded my head,"Okay," I just couldn't keep the smile off my face.

I felt Summer come and stand next to me and hold my hand.

"When do I get to move in?" I asked.

Rose and Emmett looked at each other.

"Well, you know what they say."

My brows pulled together in confusion. I looked at Summer and she shrugged.

"No," I said, "what do they say?"

"There's no time like the present!"

My jaw dropped.

"You mean . . . I can come home with you now. Like, right now!"

"Yep," Emmett popped the p.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed and hugged Summer. We were both jumping up and down on the spot. All the adults were laughing at us, but I didn't care.

"C'mon, Bella," Summer tugged on my hand,"Let's go pack."

* * *

After Summer and I finished packing the small amount of things I had into my union jack suitcase and backpack I got last Christmas, I changed into my nicest clothes besides the one dress that I had. I don't like wearing dresses. I put on a pair of neatly ripped jeans, a blue and white stripped sweater, a pair of brown shoes and a superman cap. **(A/N outfit on my profile).**

I love Superman. He's my favourite hero. He can do anything. I bet he never lived in an orphanage.

"You ready?" Asked Summer. She was sitting on her bed swining her legs back and forth.

"Yep."

I slid my backpack on and then picked up my suitcase. Summer exited the room first. Once I was at the doorway, my hand resting on the door handle, I looked back into the room. The room that had been my home for so many years. Memories kept on flittering through my mind as I took in the pale walls and the dull beds. Like the time when Summer first came here, or the time when I broke my arm by falling out of a tree in the yard. I tried not to dwell on the fact that if Rose and Emmett hadn't adopted me that I'd still be sleeping here tonight and probably every night until I'd be eighteen, then the orphanage would have to kick me out.

"Hey, Bellaaaaa," Summer sung and danced around me,"You comin' or what?"

"Yeah," I breathed, then with one more glance into the room, I closed the door on my old life.

We walked out to the main room, where Rose, Emmett and Mrs Marshall were waiting for us.

Something seemed a little strange, it was _way _too quite.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to Summer.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Once I reached Emmett's side he took my suitcase out room my hand into his. I was about to protest but he put his finger to his lip and gave me a mock stern face. Summer and I laughed.

"You've got everything Bella?" Asked Rose, as she took my hand and squeezed it.

I nodded.

"Well then. Let's go introduce Bella Marie McCarty to the world."

I giggled at my new name.

Tonight I was going to be sleeping in my own bed, in my own room, in my own house, with my own family. Suddenly things were starting to go right.

* * *

**yay!**

**finally finished!! my computer kept on deleting bits of the chapter so it took a while to fix.**

**the cullens should be appearing in the next chapter.**

**so please review. review makes everything come quicker. and its a real boost to the writer!**

**xxxxx**

**love..**


	4. Meet The Cullen's

**heyyy!. um, yeah I have no excuses to where I've been lately.**

**hope you enjoy this horribly late chapter :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Something seemed a little strange, it was way too quite._

_"Where is everyone?" I whispered to Summer._

_She shrugged her shoulders._

_Once I reached Emmett's side he took my suitcase out room my hand into his. I was about to protest but he put his finger to his lip and gave me a mock stern face. Summer and I laughed._

_"You've got everything Bella?" Asked Rose, as she took my hand and squeezed it._

_I nodded._

_"Well then. Let's go introduce Bella Marie McCarty to the world."_

_I giggled at my new name._

_Tonight I was going to be sleeping in my own bed, in my own room, in my own house, with my own family. Suddenly things were starting to go right._

**Chapter 4: Meet The Cullen's**

I was jumping from foot-to-foot as Mrs Marshall open the front doors. The cool breeze wrapped my hair around my face, obstructing my view. I gently slipped my hand out of Emmett grasp to push it out of my face. Then I saw the entire orphanage standing outside.

"Congratulations Bella!" They chorused. I smiled more brightly than I ever thought possible. And of course the blush came. Pick any situation whether it's being laughed at or falling over or even cutting my hair, you name it and I'll blush. I gazed over the front lawn and all the kids were there. They took turns in wishing me well and giving hugs. I even got one of Samantha, (who honestly i think doesn't like me very much).

The hardest goodbye to give was the one to Summer.

After I finished hugging Mr and Mrs Marshall, I turned to Summer. She was clutching my necklace around her neck and had tears brimming in her bright blue eyes. I bent down and gave her a fierce hug.

"I'll miss you Bella," she sniffled into my hair. I gripped her tighter.

"I'll miss you too, Summer," I whispered, my own tears forming.

"You'll have to promise me that you'll always be my friend, no matter what. Promise?" She asked, glancing up at me.

I wiped the tears that had fallen onto my cheeks and smile as best as I could.

"I promise," I told her, then held out my pinky. She giggled and we pinky promised.

I gave her one last hug. Then turned to Emmett and Rose.

"Ready?" Rose asked, holding out her hand for me.

I nodded and took it, "Yep."

She took me over to the car park, with Emmett trailing behind us with my lone suitcase.

There were only two cars in the car park an old white Chevy truck and a red convertible.

I was shocked when she led me over to an expensive looking convertable. It had the roof up and I could see the cream leather seats.

"Wow," I looked at the machine in awe. Then turned to Rose,"This is yours?"

She grinned, looking pleased with my reaction. She then walked over gracefully and slid her hand across the bonnet.

"Yep," she answered,"She's a Lotus Elise sc."

I could only stare at it with my jaw open.

She laughed lightly. "You like it?"

"Yes!"

She laughed again, her voice ringing like bells.

"Maybe we'll get you one when you're older," I turned around to see Emmett grinning while he was putting my bad in the trunk of the car.

I rolled my eyes," You can't be serious," I said, and he chuckled,"You clearly haven't seen how I walk yet let alone drive." I shook my head,"If you ever let me behind the wheel of that car," I said, looking pointedly at the convertible,"It would be the worst mistake you've ever made in your entire life." They both laughed at shook their heads.

"I can see the headlines now," I gestured with my hands in front of me, " _'Girl drives Lotus into Ferrari complex. Parents forced to pay millions for damages'_. Yeah, I can see that going down well. Besides," I shrugged pointing to the beaten up Chevy, "That's a better car for me. Sturdy, dependable, a monster truck."

Emmett came up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders,"Okay it's settled then, on your 16 birthday you're getting a monster truck."

I laughed at his comment and playfully hit him in the ribs. But I could've been hitting a brick wall with all the damage I made.

I heard the car door open and saw Rosealie getting in the drivers seat," No daughter of mine is driving a monster truck," She said sternly, but I could see a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

My heart swelled when she said _daughter._

"But-," Emmett whined like a five year old.

"No," Rose interrupted.

I felt Emmett huff as he released my shoulders, "Fine then," he mumbled, "Party pooper."

I giggled at his chidlike behaviour. Rose just rolled her eyes and started playing around with the review mirror.

"Come on squirt," Emmett lead me to the back seat, picked me up by the waist -as if I weighed no less than a feather- carried my over the door, then plopped my onto the backseat.

"You know, I am quite capable of getting into the car myself," I told him as he jumped into the passenger seat.

He then peaked his head over the headrest. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I folded my arms, "I do know how to open a door."

"Well what if you got into the wrong seat and drove us straight into a Ferrari complex. You're poor parents would have to pay millions of dollars," I could resist poking my tongue out at him when he patted my Superman hat.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically.

Emmett just smiled at me and then turned to face the front.

Rosalie started the engine and pulled out of the car space. I leaned over the side of the car and faced back to the orphanage. I sighed resting my hands on my hands, gazing at the place that had been my home for as long as I can remember. Then there standing under the big tree was Summer. She was waving vigorously and calling my name.

"Bye Bella!"

I lifted my right hand and waved back, "Bye Summer!"

Her bright blonde hair was the last thing I saw before we drove around the first corner.

I had the best car ride I've ever been on driving to my new home. Emmett and Rose kept on bickering about which radio station was the best. Emmett thought that we should have it on the 80s channel, but after I heard his version of _Tainted Love _I sided with Rosalie.

"Oh _c'mon _Bella!" Emmett whined, using his clenched fist as a microphone. "Just sing along. You know you want too!"

I rolled my eyes and covered my ears, "Please Emmett," I all but begged, "Please spare my poor ears."

He only gave in after Rose thumped him upside on his head when he started singing in her face.

After another 15 minutes, Rose turned down a long winding road which was framed by thick green trees. After a few turns I could see a white building in the distance. As we drove closer I could see past the trees. It was a mansion! I can't possibly be living here.

From what I could tell, it was three stories high. It looked like one of those old fashion victorian homes. It was white and had two large pillars leading towards the front door. There were plently of windows places stratigiclly around and there were balconies on the side of the house. **(A/N: house on my profile)**

I stared in awe as we pulled up to the house. Rose cut the engine and turned to me, grinning.

"So Bella, what do you think?"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

"I think it's beautiful," I said smiling.

"I'm glad."

We then got out of the car, Rose took my hand again and led me up the front porch stairs.

"C'mon squirt," Emmett said, he had my suitcase in one hand and opened up the door with the other.

I gasped.

The inside was not what I expected.

The rooms were bright and open. The lounge room had a large white lounge and a massive plasma TV, with the kitchen bench leading off the room. The entire back wall was made purely out of glass, so you could see the beautiful scenery. The view led to a forest with a slow moving river right in front of it. There was a wooden spiral stair case off to the left and a room with large bi-fold doors which hid it's content.

I walked forward a bit and looked around again, unable to keep my eyes off of the beautiful rooms.

"You're place is amazing," I told them as I turned around. Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rose and they were smiling down at me, they're golden eyes were swiming with some emotion that I couldn't recognise.

"We're glad you like it, Bella," Emmett said.

I nodded, "I do. What's not to love?" Then something dawned on me. "Hey, what happened to squirt?"

Emmett pulled his eyebrows down in confusion, then recognition flickered across his face.

"Do you like being called Squirt?" he asked.

I shrugged, "It's nice." I said, "I've never really had a nickname before."

"What about Bella?"

"Emmett," I groaned, "That's not a nickname. That's just my name."

"Right-i-o than squirt," Emmett said, then strode over to me and pulled me into his arms and swung me around. I couldn't help but giggle a little. I was a bit dizzy when he placed me back on the ground, so I held onto his arm for support.

"Careful Emmett," Rosalie scolded. She waltzed over to me and asked, "Would you like to see your room?"

My eyes bulged.

"I-I have a-a room?"

Rose smiled a dazzling smile, "Yes. Emmett and I were hoping to adopt a little girl, so we decorated a room."

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Of course," Emmett said. They both led me up the staircase and past some doors. They pointed out the study (I was so glad they had one which has a million books, according to Emmett), they're room. We stopped in front of the second last door on the left hand side.

"This is your room," Rose said as she pushed the door open.

I have never seen a room this gorgeous.

My senses were assaulted with gold. There was a thick gold rug on the floor just in front of my bed. There was a gold headboard that went all the way up to the roof, and a small chandlear. There was two french doors which lead out to a balcony. A desk stood against the right wall, along with a vintage chest of draws and vanity table. **(A/N: picture on my profile)**

I could feel the tears staring to gather in my eyes. I had a room all to myself, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

I quickly swiveled around and hugged both Emmett and Rose at the same time. They both hugged me back and I could feel the happy tears starting to fall.

"Oh Bella," Rose mumered, "If you don't like it we can change it. Can't we Emmett."

I glanced up to see them looking down at me with worried eyes. I half sniffled, half laughed.

"No, it's not that. It's not that at all," I wiped my eyes, "I love it. I can't begin to explain, I'm . . . I'm just so happy right now."

"Oh honey," Rose enveloped me into a hug, "I'm so glad."

We stayed like that for God knows how long, then Rose finally let me go.

"Okay honey, we should let you get settled in now."

I nodded and went to sit on my bed. Emmett brought over my suitcase and placed it next to me. Before he left he ruffled my hair.

"If you need anything, just call. Okay?" I nodded at him.

He walked over to Rose and wrapped his arms around her. They smiled at me lovingly, then left the room.

I sighed then fell back onto my bed. It was so _soft. _I was rolling around like a little girl but I didn't care. I then got up and started jumping on my bed. I was laughing so hard it started to make my stomach ache. I then decided to unpack my things, so I jump off my bed with a _ooof_, then pick up my suitcase and walked over to my dresser.

It didn't take long to unpack all my things because I don't really own that much. After I put my Superman cap on my desk, I decided to go looking around. So I walked out into the hallway in search of the study. After a few wrong rooms, I finally found the study. It was magnificent. There were shelves and shelves of books. I walked up past them, running my fingers along the spines. There were some that looked hundreds of years old, and I was secretly hoping that I would get to read every single one of them. I spent the rest of the afternoon in the study, with either Emmett or Rose coming in to check up on me. I couldn't image life any better than this.

I found a copy of _Pride and Prejudice, _just like the one I was reading at the orphanage (only better quality) when I heard a door slam and a high pitched voice call out.

"Honey, I'm hoomeeee!" Sung the voice.

Curiosity got the best of me and I placed the book down and walked out of the room and down the staircase. Once I got to the bottom I could see five beautiful people standing at the front door. One of them looked like they were fighting with Emmett and Rose, while the others looked on disapprovingly, except for the tiny girl with black hair, who looked like had drank to many coffees.

Once I was off the stairs I cleared my voice.

All seven heads whipped in my direction blindingly fast. I could feel all their gazes on me and I blushed and looked away. I hated being the centre of attention.

Rose and Emmett walked up to me and put their arms around me.

"Bella," Rose said, rubbing my back, "We'd like you to meet the rest of our family." She gestured to the people in front of us, "These are the Cullen's."

* * *

**dun, dun, daaannnn!**

**hahah.**

**please review if you want to hear from the Cullen's**

**xxxxxx**


	5. One Weird little Human

**hiii :) I'm on a roll today**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Once I was off the stairs I cleared my voice._

_All seven heads whipped in my direction blindingly fast. I could feel all their gazes on me and I blushed and looked away. I hated being the centre of attention._

_Rose and Emmett walked up to me and put their arms around me._

_"Bella," Rose said, rubbing my back, "We'd like you to meet the rest of our family." She gestured to the people in front of us, "These are the Cullen's."_

**Chapter five: One Weird little Human **

It was hard to speak under their intense gaze, but I didn't want to be rude to Emmett's and Rosalie's family. So I timidly waved my hand and introduced myself.

"Hello," I coughed to clear my voice, "My name's Bella. It's nice to meet you."

Upon hearing my voice the woman with the caramel coloured hair relaxed her face and smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Carlisle," said the man who had his arms wrapped around the woman with the caramel coloured hair, "It's nice to meet you." He smiled warmly at me but his striking golden eyes looked anxious.

"Emmett, Rosalie, "He said, "Would you care to join me in the kitchen?"

I could feel them move from behind me, then I could feel a cool breath near my ear.

"We'll be right back," Emmett said. I nodded my head and they disappeared from view. The boy with the bronzy coloured hair stalked after them without a second glance at me, his beautiful golden eyes looked furious.

I felt a bit uneasy being in a room with people I didn't know. So I just twisted my hands and looked down at my brown, scuffed shoes. I really wasn't ready for what happened next.

I heard a high pitched squealing but before I could look up, I felt a pair of cold strong arms around me and flinched.

The arms left as quickly as they came and I looked up to see the girl with spiky black hair grinning brightly at me.

"Sorry," she apologised, but she didn't stop smiling, "I'm just really excited for you to be here."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, then quickly glanced in the direction of the kitchen. Even though I strained my ears I couldn't hear what they were talking about in there.

The girl looked at me, understanding flashed over her features, but then she smiled happily again.

"Dont' worry about them," she told me.

I made a face.

"Really," she tried to comfort me. I heard someone clear their throat and the girl smiled again, "Of course, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself."

She pulled up her skirt at the edges and curtsied at me, "Hello, my name is Mary Alice Cullen. But please call me Alice, everyone else does."

I watched in fascination as her energy lit up the whole room. She seemed like one of those people who made you feel good just by being around them.

The woman with the caramel hair came up next to Alice and grabbed the sides of her green dress and lifted them up curtsying as well. She had a warm smile on her face and her golden eyes danced as she smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted me, "My name's Esme."

There was something about Esme that reminded me of mothers that you see on TV shows, she seem very kind. I decided to play back with them and pretended I was wearing a dress and curtsied at them both, making them laugh. Their laughs sounded alto like Rosalie's, like bells ringing.

"Excuse me ma'am," said the man with the honey blonde hair, he sounded like he had a slight Texan accent, "My name is Jasper Cullen, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing at me like the medieval knights. I giggled and curtsied at him as well.

"Bella," I heard Esme's motherly tone and looked over at her. She motioned that I sit on the lounge with her, so I walked over and sat down on her right, while Alice gracefully fell on the lounge on my right.

"So how do you like it here Bella?" Esme asked.

I smiled at her, "It's wonderful. Emmett and Rose have been so kind to me and they gave me a room all to myself and they let me go in the study and read and they want me. Oh, and the house is absolutely beautiful," I smiled apologetically at her, "Sorry I'm rambling."

The three of them chuckled at me.

Esme patted my knee, "It's okay dear, and thank you for the compliment. This home is one of my pride and joys."

My eyesbrows knotted together in confusion. But I thought-

"This is actually, technically, my house. Emmett and Rosalie live here . . . with everybody else." She nodded over to Jasper and Alice.

"Oh," I looked down at my hands on my lap, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I hope you don't mind me staying here."

I felt a cold arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Of course not, Bella," Esme said, "It's actually quite a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah!" Alice agreed enthusiasticly, "and now we can be sisters," she added, giving me a quick hug.

"I'll admit it would be nice to talk to a new mind around here," Jasper grinned at me but stayed standing up against the wall.

"Thankyou for accepting me," I told them, but I couldn't help my eyes flickering towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry about that, Bella," Alice grinned at me, "Edward's a grouch and he always has been. Everything is going to turn out fine. I know all," I laughed as she tapped the side of her head.

"Oh," I teased her, "So you're a fortune teller now or something?"

She grinned at me, her golden eyes dancing, "Or something."

* * *

Neither Emmett or Rosalie would tell me what they were talking about in there. I could guess it was something bad though cause when they came out their smiles didn't reach their eyes.

But before I could ask any questions I was ushered back up to the study. I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going on.

Even though I found out that the study was actually Carlisle's, he told me that I could use it whenever I wanted to.

It was about a quater to five when Rosalie popped her head in the door and asked me if I'd like dinner now.

My stomach rumbled and she laughed, though it was hard to believe that she heard it from all the way over there.

"What would you like sweetie?" she asked.

I contemplated that for a few seconds. "Could I have spaghetti please?"

"Of course. If you come down in maybe, um . . ." she glanced at her watch, "twenty minutes it should be done."

"Okay," I eagerly went back to my book. _Twenty minutes to cook spaghetti. Hm, _I thought, _whatever floats your boat._

I finished my book early so I put it back on the bookshelf and went down to the kitchen to help Rose.

I slowly made my way down the staircase to make sure that I didn't trip, when I could hear voices arguing.

"What do you think you were doing Rosalie?" The first voice said, "Do you know how dangerous this is for us, how dangerous this is for _her!"_

"Oh, shut it Edward!" Rosalie growled, "We've already talked about this. I love her and I'm not going to give her up. I'm doing this for her."

I stopped walking down the stairs and gripped the railing tightly in both my hands. Rosalie loves me. _Rosalie _loves _me._

I suddenly felt extremely happy again.

"For her! FOR HER!" Edward sounded furious, "How can you possibly be doing this for her!"

"Edward keep your voice down!" I heard Rosalie hiss.

"She's human, she needs to be safe, she needs stability. We cannot give her that!"

I was hurt that Edward didn't want me here. I mean I love it here but if Edward doesn't want me than I don't want to be a burden. And what does he mean by human?

"No, you listen to me Edward Cullen," Rose spoke menacingly. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that, "You have no idea what she needs. She is my daughter and she needs a family. We have a family, we can provide for her so much more than that orphanage. We can give her things, we can make her happy."

I heard someone sigh. Then silence.

"But it's not enough Rose. We may be able to give her a family and money, but what happens when she finds out? What happens if she leaves? Will you be able to let her go and have a happy life without any interaction with you? Watch her grow up and have a family and children of her own. She deserves that and look what you're doing!"

"Ugh! Shut up! I know what I'm doing. I am her mother and-"

"You aren't her mother!"

"Enough Edward!" Yelled a voice. I think it was Emmett.

Then there was silence.

I sucked in a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry Rose."

There was no response.

Edward tried again, "Who's going to tell her?"

"No," I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Someone has to baby," Emmett soothing voice said.

"No," Rose moaned, "She'll hate me."

I had heard enough. I stalked into the kitchen putting on a brave face, but then was startled to see the scene. Rosalie was cradled in Emmett's arms while Edward was sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

Edward looked up from his hands and smiled slightly at me and I caught my breathe. I internally smacked myself and looked over to Rosalie and Emmett who were watching me.

"Tell me what?" I asked them.

Rosalie just looked down remorsefully. But still no one was saying anything.

"Ugh!" I groaned, frustrated, "Fine then, I'll go ask Alice."

I turned on the spot and was about to stalk off when I heard my name being called.

"Bella," I turned around to see Rosalie leaving Emmett's embrace and walk over to me. She looked uncomfortable as she stood in front of me. I crossed my arms and kept a straight face.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yes, if that's what you want."

I nodded curtly, "It is."

"Okay then. How about we go and sit down." She lead me over to the lounge and sat next to me.

"Bella . . . " I was weird to see Rosalie so nervous, she didn't really strike me as the kind of person who would get nervous.

"I don't know where to start." she admitted.

"The beginning's always a good place."

At this point I noticed that the entire family was now in the living room, listening.

"Right," she murmured.

Emmett came up to me and knelt before me while I was still on the lounge.

"Bella," he started, "Have you noticed anything . . . weird . . . about me?"

I looked at him strangely for a moment trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Well . . ."

"Yes?"

I looked up at his face. He looked extremely worried.

"Well, I noticed that your skin is cold and you haven't even been outside."

He nodded, "Yes, and what else?"

"Um . . . well you seem incredibly strong."

He nodded again.

"And your eyes are gold. As a matter of fact all your eyes are gold," I realised, looking at everybody, "I don't think I've ever seen people with gold eyes before."

"There not just gold, Bella," Emmett said, looking away from me, "They can be gold to black and everything in between." He glanced back up to me, "They can also be red."

I sat there staring at him. I was so confused. Why was he telling me this?

He chuckled dryly. "Your emotions are all over your face. But don't you realise normal people's eye colour doesn't change drastically like that."

I put my head in my hands, it started throbbing from all this information, all these riddles.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Rosalie looking back at me, her gold eyes gazing intently at me.

"Do you understand what we're saying Bella?" she asked.

"No," I groaned, frustrated.

"We're not normal, Bella," Emmett spoke again.

"Then tell me," I pleaded with them all, looking at every person in the room.

"Okay," Rosalie turned to me and took a deep breath, "Just remember Bella, we love you, okay? And after you hear this you have every right to leave us." Her eyes were pleading with me," Just remember that we love you."

I nodded.

"Okay," she murmured again.

I closed my eyes to prepare myself.

Silence.

"We're vampires."

My eyes shot open. _Vampires. **Vampires**_. Did they honestly think I was stupid enough to believe that!

My blood boiled and my nostrils flared. I could feel the angry tears brimming on the edge of my eyes threatening to escape. I stood up quickly and marched past Emmett on my way to the stairs.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called. I turned around and said to no one in particular, "You told me that you loved me, then why would you want to get rid of me? I'd rather you kick me out than lie to me."

I then raced up the stairs to my room and locked the door. I grabbed my suitcase out from under my bed and roughly started throwing things in there. While I was putting my last shirt in I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, sweetheart, please open the door." Rosalie's voice broke as she tried to speak to me.

"Why did you lie to me?" I whispered.

"Please, Bella, _please_ open the door." She pleaded again.

If she wasn't going to answer me then I wasn't going to answer her.

"Bella," Emmett's voice flooded past the door, "Squirt open the door or I'm coming in."

My nostrils flared, "Don't call me that."

"If you don't open this door on the count of three, I'm coming in okay?"

I didn't move.

"One."

I picked up my suitcase.

"Two."

I put on my Superman cap.

"Three."

My bedroom door flew off it's hinges and I was so surprised that I couldn't move. Emmett and Rosalie took that opportunity to race into my room and pull my up into a sweeping hug.

I was still staring at the place were my door had been, no ordinary human -no matter how strong- would be able to do that.

"How did you do that?" I asked, breathless.

Emmett laughed without humour, "Vampire, remember?"

And so I cried.

I thought that them being a vampire was just an excuse to get rid of me. After I heard Edward talking in the kitchen, I thought this was just a big scheme to get me out of the house. I thought that they didn't want me anymore and that I'd have to go back to the orphanage.

They both held me on the bed until all my tears had run dry and I couldn't cry anymore.

"Bella," Rose said, as she pushed my hair out of my tear streaked face and back under my cap, "I'm sorry we kept this from you. But if you'll still have us, we'd love for you to live here."

I smiled up at them.

"That's a relief," I said.

Emmett laughed, "You just find out your adoptive parents are vampires and that's all you have to say 'that's a relief'?"

I just nodded and grinned at him.

"You want me," I explained, "That's all I care about."

They both hugged me fiercely.

"You are one weird little human," Emmett joked.

* * *

**well are you lucky. two chapter in one day :)**

**please review. that what made this one come out so early!**

xxx


	6. My New Friend Edward

**hello my lovely readers.**

**I would just like to take a moment to say a massive _"THANKYOU!"_to everybody who read this story and reviewed/added to favourit auothor/story etc.**

**It makes us feel like we're doing something worth while when people take the time to review. so thankyou**

**this is a longer chapter than my ones before so let me know if you guys like the long chapters of would prefer shorter ones. this one is 5,013 words long. **

**anyways back to the story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: no matter how many times I wish on a shooting star I do not own Twilight nor the right to Edward Cullen :(**

* * *

_previously:_

_"That's a relief," I said._

_Emmett laughed, "You just find out your adoptive parents are vampires and that's all you have to say 'that's a relief'?"_

_I just nodded and grinned at him._

_"You want me," I explained, "That's all I care about."_

_They both hugged me fiercely._

_"You are one weird little human," Emmett joked._

**Chapter six: My New Friend Edward**

Emmett and Rosalie then lead me back down the stairs to go and see everybody. I reluctantly trailed behind them. I felt sick in my stomach. I hope that the Cullen's would forgive me for my behaviour earlier. It's not that I minded them being vampires, it's just that I really thought that they were just trying to get rid of me. Once we cleared the last step I quickly looked down at my feet. I could feel the unreasonable blush burning up my neck and onto my cheeks. I was too embarrassed to face them.

Nobody spoke. The air was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife. Believe me, I really wanted to.

But instead I sucked in a deep breath and looked up to face my new family. They were all standing around the living room, looking incredibly anxious. My eyes first found Esme. She was gripping onto Carlisle very strongly, as if to keep her standing up. I hated that my reaction made her feel like this. She looked at me with such pain-stricken eyes that I couldn't help but race over and give her a big hug.

She froze for a split second, taken back by my embrace, then hugged me fiercely.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she murmured into my hair. I could hear the tears thick in her voice. I shook my head.

"No, Esme," I told her, and pulled back looking into her eyes, "It's me who should be sorry. I don't mind that your vampires." She laughed in disbelief, "No, it's true," I told her, "I was just really worried that you didn't want me."

She hugged me again, "Of course we'd love to have you here."

"Thank you," I told her.

I took a step back and Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme, beaming down at me.

Then my stomach rumbled.

I heard everybody chuckle. "Would you like some dinner now?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes, please." And followed him into the kitchen.

I sat on the bar stool in front of the kitchen bench as Rosalie gave me a generous portion of spaghetti and a glass of water.

"I'm not going to be able to eat all of this," I told her as I picked up my fork and shoveled the food into my mouth.

She smiled down at me, "Humour me."

"Told you everything was going to turn out fine," Alice winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "How?"

She tapped the side of her head.

"Physic, remember?"

I stared disbelieving at her, "Oh, really?" And raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Yep."

It was strange how nobody laughed. I looked around the room, everybody was completely serious. Either that, or they have really good poker faces.

I looked back at Alice, "You're not serious, are you?"

She grinned, "I'm one hundred percent serious. I even saw you coming here."

I heard Edward groan and turned to him, "So that's why you were thinking that horrible Katey Perry song?" He asked her.

"Ah-huh," She replied, "It was the only way to keep you out of my head."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion as I looked between the two of them.

"So, wait," I put my hands up in front of me to signal them to stop, "You can see the future," I pointed to Alice, "And you can read minds?" I looked at Edward.

They both nodded, Edward gave me a slight grin.

"Alrighty then," I angled myself towards Edward, "What am I thinking?" I thought of all my favourite books. _Pride and Prejudice, Emma, Romeo and Juliet . . ._

Edward scratched the back of his head, his hand getting lost in his messy bronze hair.

"Well that's the thing. I can't seem to read your mind. I can read everybody else's with ease, but yours. It makes you sort of a mystery to me."

"Huh," Was my genious reply.

I then turned to Alice, "I guess you can't see my future either."

"No," she shook her head, "I can see your future." I rolled my eyes, finding that incredibly difficult to believe.

She obviously sensed my disbelief, "Tonight you won't be able to sleep." She told me.

"Alice," I scoffed, "That could happen any night."

"I know," She waved off what I said, "but it _will _happen tonight."

She smirked at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

While I was eating dinner, the Cullen's, Rose and Emmett, told me all about their adventures these past few decades and about all the beautiful places that they have lived.

"What about that one time," Alice said giggling at the memory, "When Emmett was kicked out of a grocery store in Alaska because he asked one of the employees if they had Chicken Tonight, then went around and starting singing the jingle to every shopper he could find!" Everyone cracked up laughing.

By this time I was in hysterics. I had tears pooling in my eyes and was clutching my aching stomach.

"Aw man," Jasper chuckled, "That was a good dare."

Everybody nodded in agreement, even Esme and Carlisle were laughing at the memory.

Emmett sulked, "What is this? 'Pick on Emmet day'? What about the time when Jasper and Edward-"

"Emmett," I gasped, trying to let oxygen back into my body, "I don't think I can take anymore tales on 'The Amazing Misadventures of Emmett the Almighty'."

"Aww c'mon squirt," He whinged.

I shook my head, trying to calm my breathing.

He mock-pouted, "And to think I was going to tell you about the time I through Edward's car into the river."

My eyes bulged, "You what!"

I glanced over to Edward, shocked.

"He did," Edward huffed, but his golden eyes were laughing, "And only because I beat him in a game of Halo."

"You did not beat me," Emmett pointed at him, "And anyway you cheated."

"I did not cheat," Edward grinned at him, "There is no rule in the game which does not permit mind reading."

Emmett crossed his arms across his chest, "Well I say there is, it's not fair playing against you. I'm handicapped."

I could help but let out a loud laugh, this situation was just too funny.

"_You're_ handicapped," Edward countered, "I'm the one who should be handicapped having to listen to your thoughts_. 'Ohh no!, Why did you do that! Stupid game! What, you're going the wrong way! Huh? Why aren't you shooting! Stupid piece of crap!'_" Edward imitated Emmett to perfection.

Upon hearing my laughter, Edward glanced over and smiled at me.

"Yeah, well . . ." Emmett had nothing.

Rose patted his knee, "Emmett, I think it's safe to say that Edward won."

Emmett pouted.

"I did buy you a new car," Emmett grumbled.

Edward grinned, "Yes, but you didn't have to throw my other perfectly good one in the river."

Then something dawned on me.

"Wait, what?" I asked, glancing between the two of them, "You threw his car in the river? Like, actually pick it up and _threw _it in the river?"

"Yep."

I stared at them, my mouth hung open, "H-how?" I spluttered.

"I'm strong," Emmett shrugged.

"Prove it."

He grinned at me, "Is that a challenge McCarty?"

I grinned back at him and jumped off the stool.

"Well then," Emmett stood up, "Let's get this show on the road."

"No, Emmett," Alice stood up and blocked us from getting outside, "It's late and Bella needs to get settled in," she smirked, "And besides, it's going to be sunny tomorrow."

Sunny? What does that mean?

Emmett was grinning so widly.

"Awesome!" He cheered, then turned to me, "I'll show you tomorrow, 'kay squirt?"

I pured my lips, thinking.

"How about we get you ready for bed, Bella?" Rosalie compromised, "Then you can come back down and we'll enthrall you of more family tales."

I contemplated that for a moment then grinned.

"Okay," I loved hearing about the things my family got up to. _My _family. Sigh, it was nice to finally say that.

Rose, Esme and Alice followed me upstairs while the Cullen boys stayed down stairs, giving me some privacy.

I felt guilty when Alice, Rose and Esme helped me re-unpack all my things again.

"I'm sorry about how I acted before," I apologised, as I put my cap on my new desk.

"Don't be Bella," Esme smiled.

"It was completely understandable," Rosalie reassured me.

"Yeah," Alice agreed, folding my last shirt into my chest of drawers, "And now I have a new shopping buddy!" She squeeled excitedly.

Oh, no.

"Alice," I groaned, "I have plenty of clothes. I really don't need to go shopping."

"Of course you do," She flittered over to my cream cupboard and opened it up, "We need to be able to fill all of this."

My jaw dropped as I saw how much space was in my cupboard. There were rows and rows of shelves and limitless hanging space.

"You've got to be kidding me," I grumbled.

Alice just chuckled at me.

I felt Rose hug my into her cold chest, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Alice groaned, "Bella it won't be that bad," I looked pointedly at her, "It won't. Look all I want is to get you a few new things to say welcome to the family. Is that really so much to ask?"

Alice pulled the ultimate pouting face. Her eyes looked up at my pleading and her lower lip trembled. Gees she was good. I'd have to have her teach me that one day.

"Okay," I gave in. Alice jumped on the spot and cheered. She then danced over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" She squealed into my hair. I grimaced.

After I had a shower in my bathroom, I walked out into my bedroom wrapped in a towel. I found, folded on my golden comforter, a grey singlet top, pink and black shorts, and some white ugg boots. **(A/N: outfit on my profile)**

_Alice,_ I thought.

I contemplated whether to put these pajamas on or just my old flannelet ones, but them I saw a note sitting on top of them.

It said:

_My way of welcoming you to the family_

_love your sister _

_Alice_

Even though they were completely unnecessary, I couldn't help but smile. I was glad that Alice was being so welcoming, so I reluctantly put the pajamers on and headed downstairs.

I tried to make an uneventful entrance, but of course that idea was in vain because my new ugg boot squeaked as I walked across the hardwood floors.

As I turned towards the living room, I stopped at the scene.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all arguing in front of the X-box playing Halo, while the girls were over sitting at the kitchen bench flipping through magazines and chatting. My heart swelled, knowing that this was were I was actually going to live.

"You might want to get some oil for those slippers, Bella," Emmett commented, turning around to smirk at me, "I could hear you coming from a mile away."

I blushed and looked at my slippers as I went to sit down on the lounge.

"Don't listen to him, Bella," Alice called out to me, "He's just jealous because he wishes he could get away with wearing them."

"It's true," Edward turned to me and grinned, I chuckled back with him.

"Is not," Emmett agrued. Edward sent a pointed look at him, and Emmett looked grudgingly back at the TV screen, muttering something along the lines of _'Stupid mind reading vampire."_

The room filled with laughter at Emmett.

Jasper then turned to me, "Would you like to play, Bella?"

I shook my head, "No thank you. I don't really know how to." I admitted.

"Come on," He said and held out the fourth spare controller, "We'll teach you."

**_Twenty minutes later . . ._**

"Aww man," Jasper complained. "You just blew my head off!"

I giggled at the screen. I had just moved my character out from behind a wall and shot Jasper's character.

Emmett (who I had already beaten) bellowed, "Looks like you're out General."

Jasper scowled in his direction. then turned to me, "How did you do that?" He asked, flabbergasted.

I shrugged, "I honestly don't really know," I told him, trying not to laugh, "I think that's the beauty about not knowing how to play because I'm not worrying about strategies or anything. I'm just running around blowing people's heads off!" I started cracking up, unable to control myself. I heard Emmett laughing along with me and Edward snickering as well.

Jasper just huffed.

"Aww, I'm sorry Jasper," I told him, then gave him a quick hug.

Jasper froze, surprised. Then hugged me back.

"It's alright," Jasper smiled then ruffled my hair, "Anyway it's Edward that has to be worried now. I've always wondered how it would be for him to play against someone and not being able to hear their thoughts. This should be a nice surprise, brother." He smirked at Edward.

Edward ignored his comment and looked at me.

"Are you ready, Bella?" He asked in mock-seriousness, "Now I don't want to make you nervous but I do have a record of being the winner at this game."

I arched an eyebrow, and snickered when he pulled the exact same face.

I nodded at him trying to keep a straight face.

"Bring it."

_**Another five minutes later . . .**_

"Ohh burn!" Emmett bellowed. His loud laughter echoed through the living room, draining out everybody elses.

Edward's face was priceless. He was staring wide eyed, jaw gaping open at the screen. On his half of the screen, a body layed on the ground, it's gun thrown to the side and the red words written across the screen saying "_Loser"_.

He finally blinked away from the screen and looked at me incredulously, "H-how did you do that?"

I laughed at his expression along with everybody else, dropped my controller, then lifted my hands up in surrender, "I told you. I honestly don't know. I just point and shoot."

"Huh . . .," Was his reply.

Emmett got up and crouched down in front of Edward and curled his fist into a microphone, "So Edward tell the nice viewers at home how it feels to be finally beaten at Halo," Everybody was laughing at his news reporter voice and expression, "and by a ten year old girl." He added.

"Hey!" I called out. I could hear the family chuckling again, making my smile.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you Bella?" Edward turned to me.

I nodded biting my lip to keep my laugh under wraps.

"Well guess what I think is funny," He got up and stalked to me. I shuffled back on the ground.

"What?" I asked, nervously.

"This."

Then he lunged at me. I screamed.

"Stop, STOP!" I writhered on the floor.

Edward lent over and was tickling my sides, making me squeal loudly. My limbs were flying everywhere. I tried to escape him, but he was just to fast.

"Stop, Edward, _please!" _I pleaded, then started laughing hysterically again.

"Someone help!" I called out but no one did, instead they were all standing watching and laughing at the sight before them, "Edward!" I tried again, "Pleasse stop! Can't -gasp- breathe!"

He finally stopped and I layed there on the floor, gasping with my hand on stop of my erratic heart. It took a few moments before I could breathe normally again, then I lent up on one elbow and glared at Edward. He was grinning so brightly that it almost hurt to look at him, his golden eyes were shining, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him.

"Sorry, Bella," he ruffled my already messy hair, "I couldn't help myself."

I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. Faking anger.

"Forgive me?" He asked, and gave me his hand to help me up.

I stared at his hand, then back up to his face, "Just don't do it again," I took his hand and he smiled at me.

"Now, Bella, I don't think I can keep that promise."

I elbowed him in the ribs, which definitely hurt me more than it did him, "You better."

"Okay, Bella," Rosalie came up besides me and put a cold hand on my shoulder, "I think that's enough excitement for you."

I nodded, then turned to everybody, "G'night."

"Goodnight, Bella!" They chorused.

I sighed, knowing I was truly blessed to be in this family.

Rosalie took me up the stairs and tucked me into bed. The sheets were extremely comfy and I sunk slightly into the mattress. I watched as she went over and pulled my curtains closed, keeping the moonlight out, then came back over and sat on the edge of my bed, making the mattress move under me.

"Goodnight, Bella," Rose said as she kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling. I could only imagine this is what having a mother felt like.

As Rosalie quietly walked over to the door I called out.

"Wait!"

she quickly spun around, looking worried.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Um, well . . ." I fumbled with my blankets, "I was wondering, if you don't mind . . ."

"Yes?" she prompted.

"If I could call you mum."

Rosalie's eyes widened, then she smiled beautifully and raced back over to me and gave me a tight hug, "Of course you can Bella."

I smiled and hugged her back. She let me go and tucked my blankets in again, then walked over to my door.

"Goodnight baby," she said sweetly.

"Night mum."

She tilted her head and smiled, then blew me a kiss, flicked my light off, then left my room closing the door softly behind her.

I sighed in contentment and rolled over to my side, closing my eyes.

The night dragged on, as I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to fall asleep. I glanced over to my alarm clock, it read _23:17. Wow,' _I thought. I've been lying here for a while.I pushed my blankets off and huffed. I remember Alice predicting that I wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight, maybe that's why I couldn't get to sleep, I was kind of syking myself out. Like self full-filling prophecy.

I knew I was not tired enough to fall asleep now, so I decided to go down to the kitchen and maybe get a glass of milk.

So I slid out of bed and jumped once my feet hit the floorboards. Man, that was cold. I then slipped on my white ugg boots and walked out into the hallway. I stumbled on my way down the stairs and hit my elbow on the railing. I hissed, when I touched the area that I hit, knowing that it was going to bruise.

I was about to turn into the kitchen and grab a glass of milk, when I heard some soft music playing. I thought I recognised the song, something in the back of my mind was telling me that it was Claire de Lune. I whipped my head around in the direction I thought it was coming from and ended up facing the room off to the left with the bi-fold doors.

Curiosity got the better of me and I hesitantly crept over to the doors. I pressed my left ear up against the door and listened. Yep, it was deffinatly Claire de Lune. I carefully grapsed the handle of the door and slid it open.

The room was massive. There was a wall made entirely out of glass (just like in the living room and kitchen) were you could see out to the forest again, and there was a black leather lounge and chandelier, and off to the right hand side there was a very impressive sound system. But the things that shocked me the most was a gorgeous white grand piano in the middle of the room being played by Edward. His head was down and his back was arched as he played.

I slowly walked forward, closing the door quietly behind me. Then took a few steps into the room before I stopped. _Should I go in?' _I thought, '_He probably doesn't want to be interupted'._

I was going to leave but then I heard Edward's velvety voice.

"You can come and sit down with me if you like?"

I didn't say anything but just walked slowly over to him and sat down on the stool beside him.

I watched his hands fly across the keys in fascination. I remember trying to play the piano at the orphanage but was never as good as Edward, no where near as good.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked when his hands played the last chords.

He glanced over at me, surprised, "You know Debussy?"

I shook my head, "Not very well, I just know that song. Mrs Marshall used to play it in her office."

"Oh."

I glanced back down to the keys on the piano. There was a silence between us, not uncomfortable, just there. I had something I really wanted to ask and it was bubbling up inside me.

"Why did you not want me here," I blurtered out.

Edward looked at me, confused.

I tried again, "When you were in the kitchen," I sucked in a breath, "You sounded like you didn't want me to be here."

I sniffled remembering.

"Oh, Bella," Edward pulled me into his side and hugged me.

"It's not that I didn't want you here," He explained, "It's just that I believe that it would be better for you if you weren't here. I mean, we're vampires. It's definitely not the safest place for you to live," He tried to reason, "But after this evening and seeing you with everybody, it's hard to believe that you don't fit in, because you do," he lifted my chin up with his forefinger and made me look into his eyes, "I'm not quite sure you understand just how happy you've made everyone here. I don't think I've ever seen our family so happy before. And that's all thanks to you." he smiled down at me, "I'm sorry about how I acted before, and I hope one day you'll forgive me."

I grinned back uo at him, touched that he thought so highly of me, "I'll only forgive you if you teach me how to play the piano," I glidded me fingers lightly over the keys.

"Deal," He smiled crookedly and shook my hand.

"Is being cold a vampire thing?" I asked him, glancing down at our hands.

He took his hand out of mine and looked down, "Yeah, it is. Sorry about that."

"Don't be," I smiled and took his hand again, "I don't mind."

He smirked and ruffled my hair, "We really are lucky to have you, Bella."

"I feel exactly the same way."

I accidentally slipped against him and hit my elbow into his side.

"Ouch!" I hissed, rubbing the sore spot.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Here let me look." He lifted my arm and examined my elbow. Then frowned.

"It's not your fault. I hit it on the railing on the way down," I explained.

He smirked, "You're going to have a bruise there," He told me putting my arm back down.

"Yeah, I'm usually covered in bruises. I can't walk on a flat surface without falling over."

He grinned, understanding, "Well then, it might be a good thing that you moved in with a bunch of vampires. We can stop you from hurting yourself."

I frowned, confused.

"We're very fast," he explained.

"Oh," I replied, "Another vampire thing?"

"Yeah."

I then yawned.

"I keep forgetting about human things," Edward shook his head, "You need to sleep."

He got off the stool and sunk gracefully into a crouch.

"Jump on my back," he told me. I hesitated for a second before Edward reached back and pulled me onto his back. I grasped my small hands around his neck and hooked my legs around his waist.

"Hope I'm not suffocating you." I told him.

"I don't need to breathe." He said while he started walking towards the door. By this point I had totally forgotten about my glass of milk.

"What?" I asked, startled, "No, wait. Let me guess. Vampire thing, you don't need to breathe."

He chuckled, musically, "You're catching on quick."

I smiled and yawned lazily, then rested my head on his shoulder.

We made our way up to my room in record timing, and Edward carefully untangled me from his back and layed me into my bed, then tucked me in.

"Goodnight, Bella." he kissed my forehead and smiled down at me.

"Goodnight," I mumbled, my speech getting slurred from being tired.

He started walking towards the door when I called out.

"Edward," I yawned.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, turning around swiftly to face me.

"Will you be my friend?"

He smiled a dazzling smile, "I'd love to be your friend, Bella."

I smiled, closing my eyes, "Good."

I heard Edward chuckle, "Sweet dreams, Bella."

And I did, I had fabulous dreams of my new family, my mother and my new friend Edward.

* * *

**yay!**

**Bella and Edward are friends now, and Rosalie is Bella's mum. **

**please review to see how Emmett will prove to Bella that he can throw cars into rivers! :)**

**xxxxx**


End file.
